Kiss the Girl
by Tacolover11
Summary: McAbby based on the song from The Little Meraid. Split up into two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_There you see her Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her  
And you don't know why But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Abby walked into the bullpen, and sat down at Gibbs' desk. Abby was angry at McGee so she didn't talk to him. Looking at Tony she asked where Gibbs was.

"MTAC," Tony answered, "Why do you need him?"

"He said he had evidence for me."

"I have that." McGee said. Abby gave him a dirty look from Abby. He handed it to her and she walked to the elevator with it. He stared at her remembering why they weren't talking. He had asked her if they could start dating again and she felt it was inappropriate because she didn't believe that he loved her again. This escalated to a fight and now she wouldn't say a word to him. McGee stared at Abby as she waited for the elevator, all he had to do was tell her he loved her, that would do it, but he couldn't find the words.

"You're staring McLovestruck," McGee didn't drop his gaze on Abby even with Tony's comment, "McDaydreamer…" Tony walked over to and gibbs-slapped McGee, "maybe I should call you McStalker." McGee dropped is gaze as the elevator doors closed, and then moved his stare to Tony.

"What?!"

"You're googling" Ziva interrupted.

"Am not."

"Are so," Tony answered, it was now two against one.

"What is up McGee?" Ziva said walking over to him.

" Nothing." McGee answered, he stared at Ziva but the glare she gave him back made him spill.

" I have a secret." McGee paused and looked to make sure no one else was around. "I love Abby, and asked if we could date again, that's why she's angry at me. She doesn't think I love her as much as before, but I do even more than before."

"Just tell her probie." Tony said jumping into the conversation.

"She won't talk to me, it's like she gone mute."

"I have an idea," Ziva said, "What if you kiss her, that way you don't have to say anything."

"Well I don't know."

"What is or little Timothy to shy?" Tony asked.

"No," McGee defended "I just think that would be awkward."

"It's a shame; I really thought you two were good for each other." Ziva said as her and Tony made their way back to their desks.

" I just hope she doesn't want you to miss this one Probie."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back, sorry my computers been broken so I couldn't type this until now. Still working on the McAbby fic based on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. Anyways here's part two of "Kiss the Girl."

Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better  
She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along Listen to the song The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play  
Do what the music say You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl

McGee made his way to Abby's lab. He entered slowly staring at the calming blue walls that reminded him of a lagoon. This would be the perfect place to kiss her. He watched her as she worked at her computer. She turned and looked at him, thinking he had more evidence for her. He wanted her to just talk to him, but he knew she wouldn't. McGee opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get out the words, still a little scared. He tried to make his feelings not so obvious, but he couldn't hide them. He ran out, back to the elevator leaving Abby with a puzzled look. McGee literally ran into Tony on his way out the door however.

"Get back in there." Tony whispered

"I can't."

"Trust me Ziva and I have you covered."

To gave McGee a small push. As McGee stood in the doorway Abby's music changed from Bran Matter, to Nat "King" Cole's L-O-V-E. Abby became confused, and looked at McGee, who was looking at Ziva, who had just changed the CD in Abby's stereo. Looking back at Abby, McGee felt as if the song was compelling him to kiss her. Walking closer McGee looked into Abby's eyes, but she turned her head. Putting his hands gently on her cheeks he turned her head back to look at him. "Abby Scuito, I love you." Abby stared with a look of disbelief, and caring. Then with all sincerity McGee kissed her, and she knew he loved her, and he knew that the feeling was mutual. They were in love. Tony and Ziva couldn't complain, they gave each other thumbs up their plan had worked.


End file.
